


Ice Cream and Beer

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beer, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Melissa comes home from a double shift to find the Sheriff on her door step with a gift.





	Ice Cream and Beer

When Melissa gets home from a double shift that may have been the hardest she’s ever had, she just wants to crash in her bed and sleep for three days straight. But when she pulls in and sees the Sheriff’s cruiser parked in front of her house, John sitting on the front steps with a grocery bag at his feet, she’s suddenly not as tired as she had been.

“Hey, you,” she says when she walks up to stand in front of him. He smiles up at her and stands.

“How’re you feeling?” he asks, turning so she can walk up the steps and unlock the door.

“Like I’m dead on my feet. You?”

“Same.” The bridge on the highway overpass had collapsed, and it had been a mess, tons of accidents, people hurt and injured because of it. Only a few lives had been lost, but still, Melissa knows the Sheriff always takes any death hard, whether he could’ve done something to prevent it or not.

She leads them into the kitchen and pulls out a few beers, hands one to the Sheriff who takes a seat at the breakfast bar and cracks it open, setting the grocery bag he’d been carrying on the counter in front of him.

“What’s in the bag?” Melissa asks, pulling up a stool herself to sit across from John.

John smiles and lifts two pint-sized cartons of ice cream from the plastic. “Mint chip or chocolate fudge brownie?” he asks.

Melissa grins. “Fudge brownie,” she says, holding out her hand. He sets the said carton down in front of her. She moves to get them spoons, but John’s standing, setting a hand on her shoulder.

“I got it,” he says. Melissa doesn’t even bother telling him where the silverware drawer is because he’s been over enough times to know.

He sets a spoon down in front of her and sits back down, taking his own carton and pulling the lid off.

They sit in comfortable silence, eating ice cream and sipping at their beer. It’s not a great combination, if Melissa’s being honest, but she’s too tired to care.

When they finish eating, both of them zoned out and moments from falling over the counter and snoring, John rises and stretches, yawning.

“I should probably head home,” he says while he puts his and Melissa’s spoons in the sink and throws their empty beer bottles and ice cream cartons in the trash.

“You could stay?” Melissa hints with a shy smile.

“On the couch?” John asks.

Melissa shakes her head and takes a hold of John’s hand, guiding him to her bedroom, both of them smiling all the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
